April's Fool
by Torahiko
Summary: [Complete] It's April 1st, Integra is having a -really- bad day, and Alucard just doesn't know when to leave her alone. Integra finally puts him in his place, but will he ever learn his lesson? A citrusy AxI fanfic! Please review, and be nice.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

April's Fool   
A Hellsing fan fiction   
Chapter 1   
By Torahiko   
I do not own Hellsing or anything inherent therein. Please review! 

* * *

"Nosferatu Alucard!!"   
  
Integra screamed as Alucard ducked his head back into his shadow portal, grinning his cock-eyed Cheshire cat grin. He knew she had been having a particularly taxing day, what with the Iscariot nearly having succeeded in their raid of the Hellsing mansion at five o'clock that morning, when most of the inhabitants had been asleep. April's fool indeed. It was his intention to cheer his master up a bit. But it seemed that she was in no joking mood.   
  
"I'm sick of you!! You and your incessant craving for attention!"   
  
Integra had bolted out of her chair, and presently she stormed to Alucard's room. She swore, as she approached, that she could hear the monster's gleefully insane cackle echoing through the door. She kicked the door open and drew her magnum pistol, and she aimed the silver gun perfectly in line with Alucard's head. He continued laughing a few moments longer, holding his sides in a rarely used, very human gesture. His fangs glinted in the dim light of the room as his wide mouth howled his mirth, and Integra hissed with impatient rage. He quieted finally as he stared at her, his red eyes musing her even still.   
  
"Oh Master, the look on your face was priceless, I assure you!" His wicked grin widened impossibly, and he erupted in mindless laughter again. She cocked the pistol and readied the trigger as she stepped towards the vampire, who had seated himself in a chair against the far wall.   
  
"Will it be worth the searing pain you will endure for the rest of this night?!" Integra snapped at him, gritting her teeth, infuriated beyond measure, and becoming more enraged as her mind unwillingly replayed the recently passed events: the curious tingle over her lap as she worked at her desk, scribbling furiously to plow through the necessary paperwork of that night's destruction; the warmth that had soothed her eyes shut when she had leaned back in her chair, exhausted and strained; the chilling ethereal sensation that had swept over her and seemed to penetrate every layer of her clothing, eliciting a handful of small sighs and whimpers from her unknowing lips; and finally, the sight of Alucard's catty face rising through her desk when her eyes snapped open with embarrassed realization, his slender mouth curved into a jagged smirk.   
  
"Oh Master, Master...you never could appreciate a good prank," Alucard responded to her delicious mental peepshow, the fox-sly smile firm against his cool lips. He stood from his seat and sauntered idly to the Ice Queen, his eyes swimming in hers and threatening to swallow her whole. "Where's your April spirit?" His voice became a deep growl, husky, predatory, as he stepped towards his Iron Maiden, and his fangs glittered, winking at her, as they brushed the flesh of his bottom lip.   
  
"You raped me!!" She spat out vehemently, her eyes becoming venomous slits as she glared at him.   
  
"Ah, but I never actually touched you, Master." Alucard reported matter-of-factly, his eyes dancing as he watched the delightful reactions he had coerced from his master, and he folded his arms over his chest, looking down at her with extreme satisfaction. Oh yes, tonight was going well.   
  
Integra charged upon him again and set the mouth of the gun against his chest, against the spot where his heart hid underneath the demonic flesh. "You crossed a BIG line tonight, Alucard! Your actions were completely inappropriate!" She stared at the impudent vampire, ice shooting over the rims of her glasses into the simmering lava before her. "It's about time I showed you the true price of your actions..." Integra steeled her arm as she released one shot into his chest, blowing a generous hole in his being. But before her pistol's bullet chamber loaded the next shot, Alucard had regenerated the wound, his shirt, tie, and signature duster undisturbed by the blast.   
  
Alucard sneered at his master's attempt to show him the 'true price' to anything. He reached for his own beloved Casull, but before his gloved hand touched the cold steel, Integra let loose another shot, this time into his thigh. Alucard screamed as he dropped to one knee, the hollow-tipped silver bullet burrowing deep into his leg before erupting out of the skin and into the marble wall. His flesh burned like sulfur rubbed into a gash, and another searing pain accompanied the first in his other thigh, and again as two bullets ripped through both his arms. Alucard writhed on the floor, moaning in his torment. It felt as if his limbs were engulfed in white fire. He winced, hissing, as he looked up to Integra's face, his scarlet eyes flashing with spite at the situation. "M-Master...what do you do?!"   
  
"You broke a big boundary tonight, Alucard, and you've had a rash of them as of late. You continually have disregarded my orders, and you have made inappropriate advances. I felt you were threatening my authority as leader of the Hellsing Organization..." Integra laid the pistol on the mantle of the nearby fireplace and turned to her pet monster again, her hands rising to the buttons of her shirt. Her fingers were deft as the fabric slid off her shoulders, revealing a lacy black bra.   
  
Alucard froze immediately, nearly all of the pain forgotten as his eyes shimmered with hot crimson, fixated on the silk of his master's flesh. He then became very aware of the sound of Integra's heart, pounding in her chest. He listened as her sweet blood raced through her veins, allowing a light blush rise to the skin of her face. The sound was a deafening waterfall in his ears, and his tongue darted out to lick his cold lips. "...what do you do, Master..." Alucard whispered, suddenly afraid to break whatever unnatural trance had hold over Integra now, and she replied by undoing the clasp of her slacks and letting the fabric drop away from her slender legs.   
  
As she stepped out of the pile of clothing, Alucard affirmed with a smile his previous observation that her underwear was indeed a flattering shade of blue.   
  
Alucard blinked and dragged his eyes away from her neck, seeing now that something hung around her waist, and Integra smirked upon his discovery. "It's a new toy Walter helped me to acquire in my plan to subordinate you once again..." She took hold of the handle and gently unraveled it from her waist as she pulled, unveiling a glittering line of rope.   
  
"Another whip? Oh joy..." Alucard sneered at the sight of the object, seeing immediately where this little game was headed. The pain in his limbs was dulling, yet it left him partially paralyzed, as he learned when he tried to inspire his body to rise and ravage his master's flushed body. He dampened his lips with his tongue once more.   
  
"It's a little different from the leather whip you love so much, Alucard...this one is...special."   
  
Integra returned the sneer as she dropped her hand, and her wrist snapped, forcing the rope to lash itself against Alucard's shoulder. The hiss of burning flesh flooded his ears, replacing for a moment the savory sound of her hastened blood, and the pain flooded his mind. He groaned and gritted his teeth, his back reflexively arching to the strike.   
  
A silver-coated whip. How ingenious.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be coming soon! I hope you all enjoy this story. It's my very first fanfic, so tell me how it is. OOC much? I hope not. Constructive criticism is welcome!   
  
-Torahiko-

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

April's Fool   
A Hellsing fan fiction   
Chapter 2   
By Torahiko   
I do not own Hellsing or anything inherent therein. Please review! 

* * *

"Surprised, Alucard?" Integra sneered, her face feigning a look of shock soon after. "Oh, and to think I nearly forgot that you are painfully allergic to silver..." The sneer returned, curving the corners of her lips, and Integra's icy blue eyes danced over him with glee of what she could do. She wrapped a few coils of the thin whip around the palm of her hand as she knelt down over him, her other hand supporting her weight. "Poor thing..." She cooed sarcastically, and she brought the silvered hand to cup his cheek. Alucard snarled with the pain and snapped his head away, the blood-red of his half-lidded eyes locked onto hers and nearly boiled with spite. Integra kept her hold on his face, however, pushing the whip harder into his dead skin, her sneer breaking into a sadistic grin. Alucard bared his fangs and hissed venomously at her, his eyes narrowing into snake-like slits, and the image almost made Integra retract her hand out of instinct.   
  
"Ice bitch!" He bitterly murmured as he attempted again to move his limbs, grunting with the effort, but with no reward. "Alright, Hellsing, so what next?" He leered at her, ignoring the pain long enough to give Integra one of his typically sultry smirks. "Here you have your pet incapacitated and going nowhere soon...what's the plan? What sweet revenge do you have in mind..." He paused, his tongue creeping out to dampen his lips as he stared at her through his unruly black locks.   
  
"Wouldn't you love to know?" Integra whispered as she slowly climbed on top of him, her knees resting on either side of his hips. She felt more than heard a deep rumble of a purr emit from the creature beneath her, and part of her shivered because of it. She slinked over him in a way that most felines would envy, and she finally rested herself on top of his clothed chest, her elbows holding her weight. Integra loosened the whip from her hand and quickly curled the rope around Alucard's long neck, and she laughed as he squirmed.   
  
"You know very well that I don't enjoy things around my neck..." He grumbled when she finished, having no choice but to lay his head against the floor because of her weight. His eyes followed her hand as it gripped the handle, but on the path back up to her face, they became snagged at her breasts. They were pinned underneath her in such a way that certainly doubled her cleavage, and he ran his tongue over his lips again with a sudden desire to bite into the sweet mounds of flesh.   
  
"Ah, but tonight is not about you, is it, Alucard?" Integra smirked as she raised her free hand to cup his cheek again, her thumb lying against his mouth. She half expected him to sneak his tongue against the digit, but she certainly did not expect his fangs to leap out with a twist of his head and bite the butt of her palm. She cried out, half from the pain and half from the shock of it, and she wrenched her hand so it harshly tightened the silver coils around his neck, cradling her injured hand. Alucard roared with the acidic constriction, and he began laughing anew.   
  
"Yes, Master! More pain! Give me more!" He cackled as he licked his teeth and lips, savoring the divine blood. Integra growled as she impulsively slapped him with her wounded hand, and he laughed harder. His tongue extended from the depths of his mouth and began lapping at the streaks of blood that were left on his cheek, another deep purr pulsing inside him.   
  
Integra's next move made certain that Alucard stopped laughing.   
  
She grunted as she pushed herself forward, and her mouth dove to his neck, her teeth bared and ready to claim the dead flesh. Claim she did, and Alucard's whole body froze with the peculiarly pleasant sensation, his eyes shutting quickly as he grit his teeth. Integra clamped her teeth down into his neck and let her tongue slide over the cold skin, the taste of it half enough to make her nauseas, but this didn't stop her. A whisper of a moan escaped Alucard's lips, and he found himself willingly pressing up against her mouth while his arms strained to reach up and grip her closer. Integra's hand left the whip for a moment and worked to undo the buttons of his shirt, and she finally parted the fabric and explored the cool skin with her own. Her mouth bit down harder as a show of approval of his taut, toned frame, and this inspired a more confident moan to slip from Alucard.   
  
"It seems...as though the desire to drink...is stronger than you let on, Master." He murmured, chuckling as he nuzzled his cheek against her, and he groaned when he felt the whip-rope pull tighter around his throat, causing him to cough lightly. "Understood...no talking..." A wide grin splayed across his face when Integra finally pulled away and unabashedly licked her lips two inches away from his mouth, and he laughed as he echoed in her mind 'All the better to suck me with...' She smirked, the voice sending another shiver through her, and she shook her head as if to say 'naughty naughty thing', to which Alucard responded aloud, "Just the way you like me, Master."   
  
"It's funny how we rub off on each other..." Integra smirked again as she ran her hands through his midnight hair, noting the surprising silky texture of it, her own white-blonde hair pooling around him, and she jerked his head up to hover treacherously close to her chest. She heard a delicate gasp slip from the greedy creature underneath her, and she laughed as she watched his tongue struggle to taste her skin, as she watched the rubies glow with feral desire. The beating of her heart, so close to his lips at that point, was near unbearable, and she sighed as she pressed his head closer, bridging the space. A ragged moan wrenched itself from his throat, as he tasted the salty sweat, as he felt the pulse against the tender flesh of his tongue, but as soon as his craving for the second taste began, she pushed him away.   
  
"Mmm...tease..." He purred loudly as his heavy-lidded eyes locked with hers. His tongue crudely slid all around his lips, and Integra shook her head once more.   
  
"Not for much longer..." She smirked seductively and shimmied down his length, her hands unbinding the whip from his neck. She paused once it had been freed and admired the several lines that had etched themselves into his skin, and, sitting on his knees, she began undoing the clasps of his pants. To this, Alucard raised a curious eyebrow, not sure if she would fulfill his earlier half-hearted wish. Little doubt remained when he felt Integra's smooth hands grip and pull out his heated length, and he found himself fighting for breath, as best a vampire could, when the cold air of the room stroked it. All seven throbbing inches of it.   
  
Integra couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She had to admit to herself that it was indeed impressive. Of course he had always hinted and bragged, but now she saw how he could confidently handle such large guns. She finally averted her gaze, searching his face, and she found his face frozen in a sort of torturous needy impatience. His brows were knitted together and his eyes stared almost pleadingly at her hands, and his lips were slightly parted. The look was distinctly human, that of weak, powerless desire. She bit down on her lip, a deep shudder coursing through her at the riveting image. He heard the beat of her heart accelerate, and he tore his eyes away and up to her face.   
  
Perfect submission.   
  
She slipped off his legs and slid to lie beside him, and her hand reclaimed her new whip in its grasp. She hovered her mouth close to Alucard's ear, and she whispered tauntingly to him. "Alucard...Alucard...what do you wish to feel..." She felt him shiver when she ran her hand over his abdomen and towards the trembling flesh, and his voice was husky in its sigh. He bit his lip now, and she pressed one finger against his mouth. "Open." He parted his lips, and she slipped the tip of it against his tongue. "Suck." She purred as he fervently lapped and suckled the digit, and the sensation of his fangs against her skin made her shudder. "Alucard...bite. Gently." She felt the tip of one prick her finger, and a tremor worked through her. He moaned softly as his eyes glided open, the look in them that of drunken bliss, and he didn't seem to notice the silver rope curl limply around the base of him. The handle of the whip rested itself on his stomach, and his eyes flew open when he felt her hand grip him again and firmly slide down every inch before pulling back up again. He growled loudly as he sucked harder on her finger, his blood eyes hidden under shut lids again. He felt her hand travel his length again, and he strained to lift his hips to the movement, his mouth gaping as he shuddered.   
  
"It's been so long...since I felt hands...not my own..." He gasped and groaned as she continued her idle torture, and she forced her finger against his tongue again, around which he immediately clamped his lips and sucked with a new fervor. It was her turn to gasp as she felt him throb in her grip, and soon after she felt a warm substance begin to seep from his tip. Alucard nearly cried out with want as she squeezed her hand around him, and he struggled to arch his hips again, desperate for acceleration. "Please, Master!"   
  
Integra moaned softly. "Please what, Alucard?" She made her finger squirm against his tongue before sliding a second in, which he immediately pierced and tasted a new flow. He moaned loudly at the fresh taste, and he paused for a moment to answer.   
  
"End my torture!" He growls around her fingers, his eyes slipping open again. The red glowed dangerously under his sunken lids, and his hips managed to shift upward an inch or so. "And end your icy bitchhood!"

* * *

AN: Woo! So citrusy! Sorry if the writing style feels a bit different. It's been a good month since I wrote the first but there's still one more sultry chapter to go!! Hey, Yuffie, give a shout out.   
  
Yuffie: Torahiko would like to thank all her reviewers!   
  
Female Heero Yuy, DominoDS, DarkJamAB, MorgauseNokami, and her unsigned readers Strega, Vanessa, and Casey. And of course, my lovely Ezri-chan!! ::wavies and tosses them all fresh-from-the-oven cookies::   
  
Thanks Yuffie. BTW, Thanks to Ezri for this lovely companion!!   
  
Yuffie: yea, Ezri-chan, this chickie's great! She's so much fun, and she's a great cook.   
  
Anywho, thanks to everyone who's read! I'm gonna get to work on another Rocky Hellsing fic: Sweet Transvestite! That one will go out to my neeto fan TeaRoses. Yummy Walter appearance!   
  
But until then, ta for now!   
  
-Torahiko-

* * *


	3. The Finale?

* * *

April's Fool   
A Hellsing fan fiction   
Author's Note   
By Torahiko   
I do not own Hellsing or anything inherent therein. Please review! 

* * *

Hello to all my faithful readers. I just wanted to make a quick 'announcement'.   
  
Alucard: Announcement? ::raises a brow::   
  
Oh, nothing serious.   
  
Integra: Then what? Quit dragging it out!   
  
::gives Alucard a roll of tape and motions her head towards Integra::   
  
Alucard: ::grins sadistically::   
  
Integra: ::glares at Alucard and shoots him in the head::   
  
Anyway. As you can determine, this fic has taken a while to complete. This is due mainly to having my attention drawn to other parts of my life, and also a good chunk of lack of inspiration. Of course, it didn't help when I realized I couldn't remember how I wanted to finish it! ::sweatdrops and smiles sheepishly::   
  
Alucard: You mean to tell me that you've kept Integra perpetually torturing me all this time just because you were a lazy procrastinative bastard!? :: glares at Torahiko::   
  
Integra: ::gags Alucard with the roll of tape::   
  
So. I just wanted to say thank you! Thanks to all the reviews, the compliments, and the support. And a special thanks to Lady Dragon, who took the time to email me and give me a digital kick in the pants to get working again. I've found the ending in my mind, and next chapter, you will witness the long-anticipated conclusion!   
  
Integra: You mean you're dragging this out for longer?   
  
No, I'm just writing a note. I've got the final chapter in the works, so it won't be more than a few days now! ::beams:: Thanks for your (im)patience!   
  
-Torahiko-

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

April's Fool   
A Hellsing fan fiction   
Chapter 3   
By Torahiko   
I do not own Hellsing or anything inherent therein. Please review! 

* * *

Integra shuddered. The heady look of lust in Alucard's eyes was nearly unbearable. And yet she wanted more. She wanted to see him writhe underneath her touch. She wanted to drive the point that she controlled him. That she owned him. That he was merely a toy. A tool for her amusement.   
  
"And if I do follow through...do you give me your word that you will never overstep your boundaries again?" Her eyes became hard, glittering slivers of ice as she stared at him. A sudden clarity came to his gaze, pushing away the red cloud of lust. He seemed to be considering the offer, and he smirked.   
  
"And what would happen should I overstep again..." A dark silky laugh rumbled from his chest, and his eyelids slid low in his mirth. "I rather like this taste of punishment..." He curled his tongue around her fingers and sucked fiercely on the tips, seeming to distract Integra a moment from her thoughts. She immediately drew her fingers from his mouth, and the hand which wielded the whip suddenly drew the rope tight around the fleshy pillar at his thighs. Alucard's eyes snapped open wide, and his ivory white fangs gnashed at the air as he howled with the pain of it. It felt as if he had flashed himself to the noonday sun.   
  
"Should you overstep again, I will terminate your supply of medical blood, and you will be confined to quarters until you become cooperative again." Check. A wry smile planted itself on Integra's lips as she watched him writhe just as she wanted. His eyes rippled with blood-red fury as he seethed at her, and a shiver shot through her body. She loosened the coil of the whip and lowered her eyes pointedly to inspect the damage. Rings of burnt flesh wrapped themselves twice or thrice around him, and even the Little Alucard seemed to throb with fury at her.   
  
"Spare me your bluffs, Master." Alucard snarled, his mind snapping into a stern set of military analyzation. "You cannot weaken me, and expect to keep a solid offense against the FREAKs and ghouls that arise weekly to wreak their havoc on England. You will not take that kind of risk." Evade. He knew his Master well enough. She would never keep personal vendettas that would impose on her bloodborn duty to the welfare of the Queen and England. She would never do -anything- that would impose on her duty, period.   
  
"I would beg to differ, Alucard." Her mind clicked into a calculating set as well. "Ever since we enlisted the Wild Geese into our command, the fight has steadily become easier. We seem to have hit a dry spell since our attack on the abandoned Millenium laboratory last week; your absence will not be sorely missed." She could not help but smile at the glower that set into Alucard's stare, and at the way his lower lip almost protruded as if to pout. "And," she raised a finger to emphasize her next point, "Seras Victoria grows stronger every day with her self-imposed training regimen. She has steadily taken control over her dark talents, and soon she will be able to handle herself on the field efficiently and independently." Check again.   
  
Alucard grunted. "The Police Girl is weak. She does not drink her blood, and so her advancement drains her worse than before. And her stubborn notion of humanity limits her, forever creating hesitancy in battle. As for the Wild Geese, they barely pass the bar for efficiency." Alucard's face had settled into a stony dead stare, and his swimming red eyes were fixed on Integra with fierce determination. "Never have I seen such an erratic collection of men. I'm honestly surprised they haven't gotten themselves killed yet! And the captain himself especially. Pip Bernadette is too easily distracted by Seras's...physicality. He is a danger to every operation." Evade.   
  
Integra offered a dry smile to Alucard. It amused her that he considered Pip's disposition to women as a point of counterargument. However, she could not deny that it was true. They both had made strong points. But hers would be the final say.   
  
Without warning or indication, Integra gathered her will and swiftly swooped her head down to his length. Her tongue pushed past her lips and ran across the throbbing tip, eliciting a sharp jolt from his body, a ragged moan following soon after. His lids had slammed shut, and he presently was counting the white spots that glared before his eyes. Another slower pass of the tongue left Alucard literally trembling with want, and she swore she heard a small whimper, but she could not discern it was not from her own mouth. "M-Master! Please..." His voice was raw with passion and pleading impatience. "Please..." The sound drove her mad.   
  
"Please what, Alucard?" Her own voice had deepened and taken a husky tone. She felt her lips shivering with anticipation. She was drunk on the power, and she wanted to hear it again. Alucard throbbed again before her.   
  
"Please...don't stop."   
  
"You will agree not to overstep?" It was not a question. She licked her lips, hovering her mouth over him. She could feel the stir of his blood under her skin, her fingers resting at his hips. The hot breath of her voice caused a spike in his pulse.   
  
"I...will not overstep..." His lips were parted slightly, and his eyebrows were fixed together. His eyes pleaded.   
  
Goodness, was there a blush against his cheeks?   
  
Integra dragged her wet tongue against his tip again, and he shuddered almost violently, his moan lingering in the heated air. She could see that his hands had pierced through the dark tiles and dug his fingers firmly into the marble floor. There was a most definite blush. "I have your word?"   
  
"Yes! Yes, you torturous wench. I give my word! Now follow through with yours!" His voice took an irritated edge to it, and he had managed to close the space and press himself against her mouth. Integra gasped as he pushed through, and she lapped at the dampening tip, shuddering with the convulsions that ripped through the pale form before her. She deepened her kiss, taking the full tip in, and he threw his head back in sheer ecstacy. "Gods, yes!" She heard the crumbling of the marble tiles in Alucard's grip.   
  
Checkmate.   
  
Integra forced him to lay still, pressing his hips to the floor. The images, the sounds, he had overwhelmed her senses and reverted her to a shivering mass of platinum blond hair. She could feel her nipples stiff against her support bra, and her panties were far damper than she would have liked. She had delighted in Alucard's torment at a level she hadn't anticipated, and it unnerved her. But, there is no space for hesitation. And with that last thought, she steeled herself again and took inch after inch of his heated length unrelentingly into her mouth until she could take no more of him without gagging. Alucard, however, was as close to heaven as was (in)humanly possible for him, and a shuddering roar of desire confirmed this. He bucked suddenly into her mouth, and tears immediately sprung to her eyes. She viciously clawed her nails into his undead skin and forced his hips down again.   
  
Alucard purred softly with the tingle of pain that licked at his sides. He didn't mind the 'love bite' at all; his mind was swimming with sensation. She was so warm, so wet around him. She utterly enveloped his senses. The heat, the tightness of her firm mouth, was indescribable. Her mouth. Alucard tilted his head slightly, and his eyes met with the most delicious image he would ever know: Integra with her mouth pressed against his pelvis, only about an inch of his erection still visible, a blush and gentle sheen of sweat glittering on her skin. His blazing lust churned inside him. He could have died...again.   
  
He was nearly shoved into his own grave by the next sight of Integra. Not only the sight, but the sound, and the feel of her as well. She slowly dragged her mouth up his length, her tongue lazily trailing the underside, before plummeting and swallowing him again. Her shining hair swayed beside her face and tickled his exposed stomach, and the scorching heat surrounded his thoughts again. A low, trembling groan was drawn from his lips, and a new heat engulfed him when Integra's moan touched his ears. A gush of warmth had spread from her center, and a shiver cut through them both as she ran her hands over the hard, smooth muscles of his chest, grazing her nails across the pallid skin. Surely this was heaven.   
  
Integra never felt hornier. Every throb inside her mouth sent waves of pleasure to crash against the fabric of her panties. The taste of him alone had stolen her sanity and nearly had destroyed her resolve. Had she not had a point to drive, and had she not had her sense of honor, morality, and duty to her country, she would have impaled herself on him immediately. An alarming fire was created within her that needed to be extinguished, but it was not her intention for that night. Besides, the Hellsing organization would not be the same without Alucard's insistent mischief.   
  
After a few more painfully slow dips into her mouth, Alucard was on the verge of begging for release. It had been so long since his last experience with a woman that the intensity was nearly forgotten, and now the intensity was overwhelming. He writhed and wrenched, trying to accelerate into a mind-shattering climax, but Integra kept her stubborn pace. Her cold blue eyes had flickered open to watch Alucard's face, and it was the most erotic sight she would ever remember. His brows were fixed together, his eyelids shut, his lips parted with growls and lustful moans. Heat radiated from his face, and the candles pressed an eerie light onto his body. He looked almost human.   
  
"Gods, Integra...please!" A higher toned whimper from his lips signaled to her that he was close, painfully close. She immediately withdrew her mouth, and his euphoria slightly deflated, dazed confusion apparent in his eyes.   
  
"Alucard...this is what you wanted..." Integra's eyes were partly lidded with unshakeable lust. She had risen to her knees, still straddling his thighs, as she hooked her fingers on the elastic strap of her panties. Alucard's simmering crimson eyes locked immediately onto her stomach. She slowly peeled the fabric down, revealing a neatly trimmed patch of white-blond hair. She was trembling as she did this, half fearing that something would go wrong in the last step, half aching for something indeed to go wrong. Alucard's husky moan nearly made her knees buckle, and she pulled one leg out of her panties, the fabric crumpling against the floor. She indulgently slid her hands down her stomach and abdomen, dragging her nails through the light patch of hair, and a shaky sigh escaped her.   
  
Alucard greedily thrust his hips up to make contact and growled at his own stubborn limbs, still caught in paralysis. Integra rested her hands on his chest, shifting her weight to push him down. "Patience. This should not be rushed..." He immediately calmed most of his body and watched her, his eyes devouring her flesh again and again. She carefully unwrapped the silver whip from his pelvis and laid the rope to the side, and she then tugged Alucard's trousers farther down his thighs. "Do not move while I do this..." Alucard gave a silent nod, his gaze boring into her as she studied him. She nodded as well. It was time.   
  
Integra carefully positioned herself over Alucard's eager length. Leaning her weight on one hand against his chest, she takes him in hand and guides his tip to her entrance. The both shudder violently at the sensation of flesh against flesh. Alucard noted hungrily that she was dripping wet, and the thought of being engulfed in a heat stronger than her mouth nearly drove him to barrel into her right then. As much patience as he had learned to have in his centuries of unlife, it was never his strength in bed. Or on floor, in this case.   
  
Instead of plunging onto him all at once, Integra only slid the tip of him into her, crying out with the sensation of such thickness. Alucard roared, the tightness of the opening alone nearly overwhelming. He had never felt a woman so snug around him, and he began panting with unneeded breath, growling and moaning for more. Suddenly, Integra gripped her whip and lashed it. Alucard's eyes followed the tip that struck the mantletop of the fireplace. The magnum pistol fell with a clatter to the marble floor. Another lash, and the pistol swiftly slid to a stop at her left side. Within a blink of Alucard's eye, the gun was drawn and pointed to his head. She raised herself on her knees again, pulling off from his length.   
  
"April's Fool."   
  
Alucard's claret eyes grew wide as Integra cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger, releasing the last silver bullet in the chamber into his stomach.

* * *

Well!! I bet you weren't expecting that! ::ducks from various things flying at her head:: Looks like Integra got the last laugh. Mweheheh! Was it worth the wait? Make sure to review! And thanks again for all the support!   
  
Alucard: You're evil...   
  
Integra: You're good...   
  
Ahh, thank you. Thank you. ::takes a bow::   
  
Til next time!   
  
-Torahiko-

* * *


End file.
